


Don't tell him!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [21]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight Awkwardness, misdial
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter, drunk:I like Bob, he has such beautiful eyes.Peter:I love him.Peter:But don’t tell him, okay?Bob:…Bob:Okay, Pete, I won’t.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: tumblr ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 55





	Don't tell him!

**Author's Note:**

> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/621810532807213056/drei-satzzeichen-peter-drunk-i-like-bob-he)

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Bob von dem Vibrieren seines Handys geweckt wurde. Verschlafen tastete er danach, halb in der Absicht, es einfach auszuschalten, doch dann sah er Peters Namen auf dem Display.

Und es gab exakt drei Personen, für die er zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ans Telefon gehen würde. Zwei davon waren Justus und Jelena. Und Peter war der Dritte.

Also nahm er den Anruf an, und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich keine Horrorszenarien auszumalen, warum Peter ihn um – er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker – halb zwei morgens anrief.

Er meldete sich mit einem unartikulierten Geräusch.

„Heeeey“, sagte Peter, leise und verträumt. Und etwas undeutlich, und Bob erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihr Gespräch vom Nachmittag.

Peter und Jeffrey hatten offenbar ihren Plan, ins Planet Evil zu gehen, in die Tat umgesetzt. Und wenn Peters Ton irgendetwas aussagte, war der ziemlich betrunken.

Ohne Bob Zeit für eine Reaktion zu geben, erklärte Peter: „Ich mag Bob.“

Überrascht zog Bob die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er ging eigentlich davon aus, dass Peter ihn mochte. Schließlich waren sie beste Freunde. Was er sich jedoch nicht erklären konnte, war, warum Peter in der dritten Person über ihn sprach.

„Bob hat sooo schöne Augen“, fuhr Peter verträumt fort. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie unglaublich blau seine Augen sind?“

Da dämmerte es Bob – Peter hatte sich offensichtlich verwählt. Wen auch immer er hatte anrufen wollen, es war eindeutig nicht Bob gewesen.

Für einen Moment überlegte Bob, ob er die Verwechslung aufklären sollte. Das wäre auf jeden Fall die richtige Entscheidung. Schließlich war das hier sicherlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt. Aber andererseits meldete sich jetzt eine hartnäckige Neugier – und ein Funken von Hoffnung.

Denn es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er hatte zugeben müssen, dass er vielleicht nicht nur Freundschaft für Peter empfand.

Peter nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, in dem er einfach weiter redete. „Und seine Haare sehen immer so toll aus. Wie Gold. Ganz feines Gold.“

Jetzt hatte Bob Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass an Peter so ein romantischer Poet verloren gegangen war.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken.

Denn Peter erklärte, immer noch mit diesem abwesenden Tonfall: „Ich glaub, ich hab mich in Bob verliebt.“

Bobs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gehört, oder? Er träumte das bestimmt gerade nur. So viel Glück konnte er doch gar nicht haben.

Aber da wiederholte Peter schon, als wollte er ausprobieren, wie sich der Satz auf der Zunge anfühlte: „Ich liebe Bob.“

Einen Moment war Stille, und Bob überlegte fieberhaft, was er darauf bitte antworten sollte.

Zu seinem Glück kam Peter ihm erneut zuvor. „Aber verrats ihm nicht, okay?“, bat er leise.

Bob öffnete den Mund, um sich zu erkennen zu geben, schloss ihn dann wieder. Das war jetzt vielleicht nicht die richtige Situation für die Unterhaltung. Am Telefon, während Peter betrunken war.

Also seufzte er nur leise, und antwortete: „Okay, Pete, versprochen.“

Halb rechnete er damit, dass Peter seine Stimme erkennen würde, doch die erschreckte Reaktion blieb aus. Stattdessen ertönte unerwartet das Freizeichen – Peter hatte aufgelegt.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Bob sein Handy, dann legte er es zurück auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich wieder um.

Aber an Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wollten sie sich mittags in der Zentrale treffen, und Bob hatte schon am Vortag versprochen, Peter mit dem Käfer abzuholen.

Doch als er jetzt vor dem Haus der Shaws hielt, war er nervös. Er wusste selbst nicht so ganz, warum, schließlich wusste Peter ja nicht, was er ihm letzte Nacht erzählt hatte. Oder vielleicht doch? Hatte er sein Versehen inzwischen bemerkt?

Bob zwang sich, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Das klappte solange, bis er geklingelt und Peter die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Offensichtlich hatte er verschlafen, und vermutlich einen leichten Kater. Seine Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab, er trug nur Boxershorts und ein altes, ausgewaschenes T-Shirt, das vermutlich von seinem Vater stammte. Gerade, als er Bob begrüßen wollte, kam ihm ein Gähnen in die Quere.

Er sah so niedlich aus, das Bob gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu küssen.

Peter machte ein überraschtes Geräusch, dann schlang er die Arme um Bob und zog ihn an sich.

Als sie sich nach einem langen Moment wieder von einander lösten, spiegelte sich eine glückliche Verwirrung auf Peters Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erklärte Bob leise.

Immer noch schien Peters Gehirn den Geschehnissen nicht folgen zu können. „Woher weißt du…?“, brachte er hervor.

Bob musste grinsen. „Guck mal in deine Anrufliste“, schlug er vor.

Peter tastete dort, wo normalerweise die Tasche seiner Jeans wäre, nach seinem Handy. Gleichzeitig zog langsam das Verstehen über sein Gesicht.

„Hab ich gestern dich angerufen?“, versicherte er sich schließlich.

Als Bob nickte, stöhnte er und rieb sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Ich wollte eigentlich Justus anrufen. Glaube ich. Was hab ich dir erzählt?“

„Dass ich schöne Augen habe“, Bob musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, „Dass meine Haare aussehen wie Gold. Und dass du in mich verliebt bist.“

Er konnte dabei zusehen, wie Peter mit jedem Wort mehr rot wurde. Also küsste Bob ihn erneut.

Diesmal lächelte Peter glücklich, als er sich wieder von ihm löste.

Dann stellte er fest: „Ich sollte mir mal was anziehen gehen.“ Und Bob musste schon wieder lachen.


End file.
